


Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly

by myfineasymptote



Series: Mfa's Many Tumblr Misadventures [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Facials, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Bottom Kaneki, mentions of kagune sex, shiro!neki, tsukiyama being a perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfineasymptote/pseuds/myfineasymptote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SO I've never written Tsukiyama before, and I wanted to try both his canon personality and a bit of the fanon one, so they're both in here. Sub Tsukiyama and Power Bottom Shiro!neki for the win.</p><p>Alternate summary: Kaneki and Tsukiyama end their training session with a  bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly

“Tsukiyama,” Kaneki calls softly, nudging the prone form on the floor with his foot. 

Shuu can only respond with a soft groan.

Kneeling down beside him, Kaneki hesitates before gently placing a hand on the ghoul’s soft purple hair. “You should have told me to stop sooner. Jeez, you’re no use to me like this.” Kaneki sighs, though there is no resentment in his tone, only a bone-deep weariness. 

“That’s all for today. Get some rest and heal up. Be back here same time tomorrow.” Kaneki makes to get up, but before he can raise his hand from Tsukiyama’s head, the latter’s hand snakes around his wrist and holds it there loosely.

“Kaneki,” Tsukiyama turns his head just slightly to peer into his deadened grey eyes. “You didn’t sleep at all last night, did you?”

“That’s none of your concern.” With a snap of his wrist he jerks out of Tsukiyama’s grip and rises.

“It is my concern if it could get you killed,” He murmurs into the floor, know Kaneki can still hear him.

Kaneki stomps just a tad harder than necessary to turn and walk away.

Seeing this, an an image of Kaneki flashes behind his eyes. Broken and bleeding on the floor, forever lost to his tastebuds and companionship. It prompts Shuu into an almost desperate, “I can help you!”

“To sleep, that is,” He continues, collecting himself. There is no need for panic. The worst has not happened yet. And perhaps he could use this opportunity to savor the smell of Kaneki, to get close enough to lick a salty bead of sweat from his skin…

At that Kaneki pauses and half-turns. His stare is just as grim and dead as it was before. “… If I fell asleep near you, you would eat me.”

Tsukiyama forces a quiet chuckle at that. Still as suspicious as ever. Mind whirling, he quickly tries to come up with an argument to defend his sudden outburst. Now that the possibility of watching (and smelling, and  _tasting_ ) Kaneki drift off to sleep is an option, he is desperate for it to happen. “Are you kidding me? I’ve publicly sided with you against the Aogiri. If you were dead, it would be me against Anteiku and the Aogiri  _and_ the CCG. You are the only hope I have in scraping out of this alive. I would not harm a hair on your head.” As he speaks, Tsukiyama slowly begins to pick himself up, rising to his feet with a visible wince. “Not that I’m sure I can, anymore.” That should do it.

Kaneki contemplates Tsukiyama’s offer for several moments, scrutinizing him closely. As if waiting for some twitch of emotion that would betray evil intentions. But Tsukiyama’s intentions (at least this time) are not evil, just misunderstood.

“Fine,” He says, to Tsukiyama’s (hidden) delight and outward shock. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

* * *

Half an hour later, now freshly showered and changed into silk pajamas, the two men retire to the master bedroom of the apartment and curl up into a position best described as “snuggling”. Tsukiyama even begins petting Kaneki’s head and scratching softly at his head, neck and shoulders. In the stillness, he hums quietly. He tries not to breathe too deeply, lest he give Kaneki the wrong idea (and possibly tip him off to his less-than-innocent intentions), but it is so  _frustrating_. He just wants to cut this beautiful boy up into a thousand pieces and savor every last bite, but if he did there would be no more and then what would the point of living be without  _him_?

Kaneki stiffens suddenly, and Tsukiyama pauses his ministrations, doing a panicked mental inventory. He isn’t hard, his breathing has been fine, and he had thought Kaneki had been relaxing; oh please, dear god,  _don’t let this end so soon he hasn’t yet been able to burn the sensation of Kaneki’s warmth into his brain_ -

Kaneki lets out a small, frustrated noise and sits up, to Tsukiyama’s utter disappointment.

“What’s wrong?” he whispers, trying not to let frustration tinge his tone too deeply.

Kaneki twists to stare at him for a long. “Is that all?”

“What?” Tsukiyama blinks in genuine confusion.

Kaneki- of all the reactions he could have- rolls his eyes. “I thought you brought me up here to fuck me.”

And Tsukiyama suddenly understands nothing. “I- what? Why…?” 

Tsukiyama clears his throat. “I don’t know what would have given you the impression-”

“The way you stared at my ass,” Kaneki purrs, eyes half-lidding in a desire Tsukiyama had never seen from Kaneki before. Never suspected he’d felt-

“The way you can’t keep yourself from drooling everytime I walk out of the shower half-dressed.” Kaneki is suddenly on top of Tsukiyama, pinning him down. And there’s a warm hardness grinding down against his crotch- “And don’t even try to pretend it’s just you panting after how good I taste.” Kaneki leans forward to whisper in his ear. “I’ve seen how hard you get when you think I’m not watching.”

“I…” Tsukiyama has no way to explain this. In fact, he had not noticed anything particularly sexual about his actions. Tsukiyama fought to keep his expression neutral, but something of his sheer taken-abackness must have shown, because Kaneki laughs lowly.

“You really didn’t notice, did you? Fine then. Go on, get out.”

And that’s  _definitely_ not what Tsukiyama wants or had been expecting. “What? But I- “

It’s too late, Kaneki is clambering off him and slinking into the adjoining bathroom.

Tsukiyama is still staring after him in shock as the door shuts with a click and the he hears the whisper of satin being removed. 

It isn’t until the familiar sound of skin rubbing against skin began that Tsukiyama’s brain started working again. And when it returned, it immediately went into overdrive.

  _He’s jacking off._  Tsukiyama could see it in his mind’s eye, Kaneki leaning against the bathroom door with his pants around his ankles, jerking his cock slowly, roughly-

A tightening, pulsing sensation in his lap draws Tsukiyama’s attention. Instinctively, he tries to fight it down; not here, not now, what if Kaneki heard him-

When it occurs to him that that’s exactly what he wants.  _Kaneki was right_ ,he reflects, dropping his palm into his lap and pressing down, feeling the tingling pleasant sensation in his member.  _I do want him. I want him to take my face and shove his dick in it. I want to choke on his cock. And when he’s done fucking my throat, I want to taste his jizz on my tongue._

At that thought Tsukiyama let out a low moan, and he suddenly realized the jerking sounds from the bathroom had stopped. And the door was opened. And Kaneki was staring at him, lightly stroking himself.

“You little slut.” Kaneki releases himself and walks back over to the bed, but Tsukiyama can’t stop staring at his hard member, proudly saluting the world with a beautiful curve upwards-

“Look at me.” Kaneki’s hand is gripping his face now, twisting it to face upwards. The white haired ghoul stares at him for a few moments, searching his expression for something. When he finally does speak, it’s surprisingly gentle.

“What were you thinking about?”

“You,” Tsukiyama blurts out before he even has a chance to think of a lie to explain this… this lewdness. “I was sucking on you, licking your, mmmhm, tasting you-”

Kaneki’s face twists into a smirk, and the hand gripping his face suddenly releases, to move up and caress his cheek. “Show me,” He commands, slipping two fingers into Tsukiyama’s mouth. “Show me what you were imagining doing to my cock.”

And Tsukiyama does. He moans around the fingers. They’re even more delicious-tasting then he had been expecting, and with a slightly tangy, musty flavor. His cock hardens almost completely when he realizes that this is the hand that Kaneki had been jerking off with earlier, and the hint of flavor is the taste of Kaneki’s dick. Now he  _really_  wants to choke on it.

Tsukiyama demonstrates his earlier fantasy as best he can, licking around the fingers, sweeping up to caress the black fingernails, grabbing Kaneki’s hand to force the fingers in deeper, deeper-

Kaneki’s finger reaches the dip in Tsukiyama’s tongue that would normally activate his gag reflex, but after a small choking noise (that seems to alarm Kaneki), he remembers how to force it down, swallow around his fingers…

Upon realizing what he is doing, Kaneki lets out a soft noise and removes his fingers from Tsukiyama’s mouth. “That was so good for me,” he says, kindly. For a second, Tsukiyama could swear his hair was still black and that Kaneki looked down at him through an eyepatch. But in the blink of an eye it was gone, and a white-haired Kaneki stared down at him, ghoul eye completely red, with a smile so gentle it made Tsukiyama proud. Because he had done _good._

But for all that stare made him feel like floating on air, there was something else he wanted to do. Or rather, desperately wanted to taste. Tsukiyama’s gaze dropped lower, raking appreciatively down Kaneki’s chest with his eyes, down to his tight abs, and the dark trail of hair that led down to…

Tsukiyama’s dick throbbed in his suddenly too-tight underwear at the leaking head of Kaneki’s penis, and it took all he had not to swoop down upon it and take it in his mouth, possibly in more ways than one. 

His eyes flitted upward to Kaneki’s face.

“I want to,” he swallows with difficulty. “Can I-”

“Yeah,” Kaneki breaths, threading his hands in Tsukiyama’s now sex-mussed hair.

Having finally received permission, he drops his hands from Kaneki’s wrist down to his waist, and the forward to trace the leaking head of his cock lightly. Kaneki gasps, and pulls Tsukiyama’s hair slightly, letting out a soft moan as the ghoul finally wraps a firm hand around his shaft and pumps him slowly.

The ghoul leans forward and, after just a moment’s hesitation, laps at the wet precum.  _Fuck_. If the smell of Kaneki’s bood made his veins sing with joy, then the taste of his seed made every molecule of Tsukiyama’s being burst with happiness. 

“Jesus fuck, it couldn’t have been that good,” Kaneki murmurs, and Tsukiyama suddenly realizes that he’s been chanting the word, “ _Yes,”_  not only in his head but out loud as well. A smirk finds its way to his lips as he looks up, carefully maintains eye contact with an adorably blushing Kaneki, opens his mouth and moves down to lick the slightly salty ambrosia once more. He misses at first, smearing precum on his chin to the half-ghoul’s amusement, but the second time he finds it and wraps his lips around the head.

Kaneki’s face twists in pleasure, but Tsukiyama waits until his perfect eyes flutter shut before finally looking back down again. Lathing at the leaking slit with his tongue, he doesn’t even try to fight down the moan of pleasure at the taste. Somehow in the past few seconds it feels like he’d forgotten the taste and had managed to convince himself it had been a fluke but  _it tastes even better the second time._  It almost makes him wonder how much better it would taste mixed with his blood…

“Watch your teeth,” Kaneki warns, seemingly sensing Tsukiyama’s thoughts. “If you don’t, I’ll…  _ah_ , leave you with the… hah, the worst blue balls of your life.”

And it is with that thought that Tsukiyama decides his only recourse is to drive Kaneki so mad with pleasure that he won’t even notice a nip or two. He pretends that his dick throbs with pleasure at the thought of the latter. 

Tsukiyama releases Kaneki’s cock head, and drops his hand down to his crotch, squeezing at the too tight seat of his pants while using the remaining hand to help guide the member further into his mouth.

It’s a bit slow going, and Tsukiyama feels like he keeps running out of spit to ease the way, and it’s not too long before his jaw hurts but despite all of that he wishes he could do this forever. The scent of Kaneki’s skin, the taste of his sweat and the feel of the warm organ fucking its way into his mouth is making him dizzy from delight.

_I want to blow him everyday. I want lick every inch of his skin, nibble my way to his sack and tongue bathe them. Then I’d lick down his taint and tongue-fuck his hole-_

Tsukiyama moans at the thought, squeezing himself though his pants and forcing Kaneki’s dick down that last inch, swallowing around the head of his cock-

“Ahh, ahh, Tsu- I’m gonna-”

Feeling the member pulsing strongly in his mouth, Tsukiyama withdraws and a warm wet substance hits his closed eyelids. He waits until Kaneki has finished, and falls to his knees, panting, before opening his eyes and touching the strands of cum. 

Even though he’d been expecting it, he can’t fight down a moan of pleasure at the taste, though he is a bit startled at Kaneki’s subsequent laugh.

“You look so filthy right now,” he explains, looking understandably exhausted but also almost…. proud? 

Kaneki slowly rises back to his feet, and pushes Tsukiyama flat on the bed.

“Look at the mess I’ve made of you,” he whispers, eyes raking up and down Tsukiyama’s body, and suddenly whatever spell Kaneki had cast when he’d finger fucked his mouth is now back in full force. “Did… I do well?”

Kaneki chuckles, and moves forward to straddle the prone ghoul. “You did very well. Now just sit back, and let me give you your reward.”

Kaneki grinds slowly down onto the hard tent in Tsukiyama’s pants, eliciting a loud moan from the latter.

He lets out another moan as Kaneki begins with his pants, almost ripping the soft satin and underwear down off him.

His cock finally pops free, and Tsukiyama shivers at the cool air hitting his throbbing erection. Kaneki chuckles again and wraps a hand around it, drawing a gasp from Tsukiyama. As Kaneki begins slowly pumping it, Tsukiyama is almost to distracted to notice Kaneki using his other hand to fumble around behind himself.

He does not understand, however, until Kaneki moves his hand to the base of the ghoul’s dick, and raises his hips over it.

“W- Wait,” he pants, “You- you need, lube, uh, prep-”

“I took, ah, care of it,” Kaneki whispers breathlessly.

“That wasn’t really-  _ah_ ,” Whatever Tsukiyama had been about to say was swallowed in a moan as Kaneki carefully began lowering himself down.

“What did you think I was-” Kaneki gasped, before raising himself back up and then down again, taking it deeper- “j- joking when I said, hah, said I wanted you to fuck me?”

Tsukiyama could only groan and throw his head back in pleasure, hands gripping the sheets with the effort needed to not thrust up.

Kaneki continued like for a time, raising and lowering his hips as needed, until finally the entire cock was enclosed in his tight warm ass.

Tsukiyama looked down at Kaneki, admired the way his eyes were delicately shut, the soft smile of satisfaction, the way his own member had rehardened and begun leaking again. Tsukiyama could feel his mouth watering, but the tight heat around his sensitive dick was driving him insane. 

Feeling brave, he withdrew back into the bed and thrust up.  _God,_  that was what he needed, that  _friction_ -

And suddenly a hand was pressing down on his chest, pinning him to the bed. Tsukiyama looked up, and could feel himself shrinking back under Kaneki’s now withering gaze.

“Stay still,” he commanded, to which Tsukiyama could only nod. “Good,” Kaneki replied lightly, his eyes softening. “Now I want you to take your hands-”

Tsukiyama lifts his hands obediently, hovering them so close to Kaneki’s hips, aching to touch him; “-and cover your eyes.”

Tsukiyama’s hands twitch as a pained whimper escapes him. He needs needs needs to touch Kaneki. “Do you think you can handle that, you’ve been sooo good.” Kaneki whispers.

Slowly, Tsukiyama manages to will his hands away from Kaneki, and to press his palms almost painfully tightly against his eye sockets. He hears Kaneki’s soft sigh, and wonders what his expression looks like right now. Wonders if that leaking cock is still dribbling out, dripping that delicious pre all over his crotch and stomach-

Tsukiyama’s dick throbs in respone to that thought, and Kaneki lets out an audible gasp. Suddenly the stillness is broken by movement, Kaneki raising and lowering himself on Tsukiyama’s cock. 

Too late, Tsukiyama realizes that covering his eyes was a terrible idea. Kaneki was hot enough riding him, but now when he can only imagine the sexy expressions to accompany his soft gasps and moans, and hear the wet slapping of flesh meeting flesh… He can already feel an orgasm building.

“Kan- I’m, I’m gonna-”

“Not yet, hah, hold it in,” A strangely hoarse sounding Kaneki pants, and it is all Tsukiyama can do to hold it in. He can feel his orgasm still building, his cock almost throbbing from the pain of holding his cum.

Tsukiyama can distantly hear himself begging, whimpering his need to cum when a breathless Kaneki finally gasps the ok. And suddenly his ass is tightening, milking his cock for all it’s worth, and Tsukiyama is ecstatic to let it free. His dick throbs once, twice, and three times, spilling its load deep within Kaneki.

In the fog of his orgasm, Tsukiyama isn’t sure when his hand dropped from his face, he only realizes he can see again when he finds himself whispering, “Your rinkaku are out.”

Kaneki meets his eyes and gives a tired smile. “Oh? I thought that was a ghoul thing. They always come out when I…”

Tsukiyama shakes his head, feeling equally exhausted.

Kaneki abruptly flops forward onto Tsukiyama’s chest, sighing in pleasure.

After a moment of pleasant silence and not-cuddling, Kaneki speaks up again.

“I was fucking myself with them in the bathroom.”

And if that mental image didn’t make his dick twitch in interest, the soft kisses Kaneki began peppering his chest with certainly did.


End file.
